futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Earth's Future (Map Game)
Rules * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by the '''War Algorithm. * Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: ** NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS ** NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT ** NO ALIENS ** IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT FOUR YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY. * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! These rules are copy - pasted from the map game Weight of the World Mods Game Creator: KingSepron Head Mod: Map Mod: Emergency Mod: Fallen/Occupied/Defeated Nation Luxembourg (Merged with Wallonia) San Marino (Referendum, joined Italy) Moldova (Referendum, joined Romania) Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania (United in response to Russia's invasion of Belarus) Belarus (Invaded by Soviet Russia) Senegal, The Gambia and Guinea-Bissau (formed Senegambia) Guinea, Liberia, Cote d'Ivoire, Ghana, Togo, Benin and Burkina Faso (formed West Africa though a series of wars) Nations Europe * United Kingdom ** Scotland ** Wales ** London ** Cornwall ** St Helena ** Turkmen Islands ** Falklands * United Ireland * France ** Monaco * Andorra * Catalonia * Spain * Portugal * Wallonia * Flanders * Netherlands * Germany * Danmark ** Greenland * Italy * Vatican City * Greece * Crete * Rhodes * Bulgaria * Liva (small fascist rebel group in north-eastern Bulgaria) * Romania * Faroe Islands * Norway * Iceland * Finland (collapsing economy) * Sweden * Baltic Union * Soviet Russia ** East Ukraine ** Belarus ** Crimea ** Kola ** Kalingrad * Slovenia * Austria ** Liechtenstein * Switzerland * Croatia * Bosnia & Herzegovina * Republic of Sprska * Montenegro * Serbia ** Liberland ** Vodjvidina * Kosovo * Albania * F.Y.R.O.M * Hungary * Czeckia * Slovakia Africa * Rabalia (North - Western Morocco) * Western Sahara (Inc. South Morocco) * Oujdelia'' (Eastern Morocco)'' * Mauritania * Algeria * Senegamia * West Africa (Dictatorship) * Sierra Leone (protected by USA) * Mali * Niger * Nigeria * Chad * Cameroon Category:Map Games